wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bob Esponja Caça Quadrada/Galeria
thumb|Bob Esponja na Primeira Temporada. 180px-Spongebob As The Hall Monitor.jpg LOU.jpg 180px-SpongeBob Opposite Day.png bob-esponja.jpg Bob Esponja Apps Quadrados.png Bob Esponga.jpg Bob Esponja chorando.gif Invencibolha.png Wiki-background.jpeg Perola-8.jpg Download (12).jpg 229395.jpg-c 640 360 x-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 36px-23891359.png.jpg Ij.jpg Bob-esponja.jpg Bob e patrick.jpg Bobsponja2 1.jpg Film title.png thumb 96px-Bob_esponja4.gif Algas.jpg Emterra firme.jpg Bob o filme.jpg Amendobobo.jpg 180px-Jellyfishing Gallery (03).jpg Bob calça.jpg 180px-Ripped Pants Gallery (13).jpg 180px-Ripped Pants Gallery (05).jpg 180px-Ripped Pants Gallery (03).jpg 180px-Ripped Pants Gallery (02).jpg 180px-Bubblestand Gallery (7).jpg 180px-Bubblestand Gallery (2).jpg 180px-Bubblestand Gallery (1).jpg 180px-Images102.jpg 200px-I don't need it.jpg 180px-PinkyOut.jpg 125px-Cute_2.jpg 180px-Plankton! Gallery (13).jpg 180px-Plankton! Gallery (01).jpg 180px-Spongebob (Mermaid Man and Barncle Boy).jpg 180px-Home Sweet Pineapple Gallery (03).jpg 180px-Pizza Delivery Gallery (07).jpg 180px-Pizza Delivery Gallery (06).jpg 180px-Pizza Delivery Gallery (02).jpg 180px-SBn3.jpg 100px-8.jpg Bob Esponja Apps Quadrados.png Bob Esponga.jpg Bob Esponja chorando.gif Invencibolha.png Wiki-background.jpeg 5d81 clip image0141.jpg Perola-8.jpg Download (12).jpg Bob-esponja.jpg Bob e patrick.jpg Sandy in To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants-3.png 180px-CandyGlove.jpg Bob esponja erro 1.png 180px-Mustard Nightmare.jpg Squidward.png 180px-Vlcsnap-2014.png 150px-SpongeBob SquarePants.png Lula tocando uma clarineta.jpeg Spongebob atrocity scorecard by mrenter-d79qqok.jpg 180px-Spongebob19.jpg|Bob assutado no banco do carro Spongebob18.jpg|Bob limpando as mãos 180px-Spongebob17.jpg|Bob Esponja pulando dentro de casa 180px-Spongebob16.jpg|Bob Esponja com uma expressão de susto 135px-Spongebob15.jpg|Bob caçando água-viva 180px-Spongebob14.jpg|Bob Esponja levantando as mãos para o ar Spongebob13.jpg|Bob pulando 180px-Spongebob11.jpg|Bob fazendo joinha 122px-SpongeBob_SquarePants_Smiling_-_Artwork.png|Bob sorrindo 180px-Spongebob!!!.png|Bob sorrindo de novo Spongebob8.jpg|Bob falando Spongebob7.jpg|Bob na abertura do desenho Spongebob6.jpg|Bob com uma flor no rosto 180px-Spongebob5.jpg|Bob apontando para a Vala Infestada de Monstros Spongebob4.jpg|Bob Esponja se apresentando 172px-Spongebob3.jpg|Bob Esponja pulando 117px-SpongeBob2.jpg|Bob Esponja com o uniforme do Siri Cascudo 180px-Ugliest_spongebob.jpg|Bob feio em O Que Aconteceu com o Bob Esponja? 180px-Up_Spongebob.jpg|O enorme sorriso do Bob em Só Uma Mordida Spongebobplush.jpg|Pelúcia do Bob Esponja 180px-Quickster.jpg|Bob Esponja como O Ligeirinho 126px-Baby.jpg|Bob Esponja bebê 180px-Woe.jpg|Bob Esponja patinando no gelo 117px-SpongeBob_SquarePants.svg.png 51551199.jpg|bob esponja no trabalho fazendo anburge de siri|link=bob esponja images (5).jpg|bob esponja comendo anburge de siri destaque.jpg|bob esponja e o patriki de homen sereia e mexilhansinho images (6).jpg|bob esponja 180px-Images (30).jpg 180px-(1).jpg 180px-Meuterei.jpg 180px-021-fun 0011.jpg Friend or foe.jpg Krab.jpg Bob Esponja Logo.png Drawing-The-Spongebob.gif Bob Esponja Apps Quadrados.png Bob Esponga.jpg Bob Esponja chorando.gif BOB.png Bob-esponja.jpg Bob e patrick.jpg Bobsponja2 1.jpg Spongebob 19.png Spongebob 17.jpg Spongebob 14.jpg Spongebob 13.jpg Sponjebob 13.jpg Bob esponja erro 1.png Spongebob 9.jpg Spongebob 8.png Spongebob 7.jpg Spongebob 4.png Spongebob 2.png 150px-SpongeBob SquarePants.png Sungerbob 12(12).gif Bob Esponja Logo.png 180px-Spongebob and Sandy's Arms.jpg Spongebob Squarepants 2.jpg 200px-Spongebob Squarepants 1.jpg 180px-SpongeBob Looking at Squidward Writing.png 180px-SpongeBob Sittin.png 180px-Sad SpongeBob with Angry Mr. Krabs.png 180px-Squidward Drumming with SpongeBob.png 180px-SpongeBob is Patrick's Enemy.png 180px-SpongeBob and Patrick Reverse.png 180px-SpongeBob and Gary's Holiday Spirit.png 180px-SpongeBob Got Stunged with the Jellyfish.png 180px-SpongeBob Go Home.png 180px-SpongeBob Dancing with the Jellyfish.png 180px-SpongeBob with Sandy.png thumbthumb|Hambúrguer de sirithumbthumbthumb|left Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Bob Esponja Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:0 Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:1999 Categoria:2000 Categoria:Anos 2000 Categoria:2010 Categoria:Anos 2010 Categoria:Anos 90 Categoria:Galeria Categoria:Foto Categoria:Fotos